Chaotic Battle
by Gamer100
Summary: Shadow is fed up not being recognised as the better Hedgehog but what is really going on? a little bit of Sonic/Amy and maybe a few more couples please comment, follow and tell me what you want to see.
1. Chapter 1: the beggining

Note: This my first story and I'm doing more chapters

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters they belong to Sega

Sonic see's him... Shadow rage in his eyes pointing his gun to Amy Sonic can't believe him why is he doing this? Why does he want me here to prove he's better than me? This is getting out of hand Sonic ran to him but just before he got to him Shadow finally spoke.

The faker was coming at Shadow before he reached him he heard Rose whispering "Why Shadow?"

so Shadow yelled to Sonic "Come any closer and Amy gets it!" Pointing his gun to her head,

Shadow didn't want to get Rose entangled in this but it did make faker stop he saw how scared he looked Shadow smirked

"Why are you doing this Shadow?" the faker said Shadow heard both anger and fear in his voice.

Shadow got angry "I'm better than you but yet every time you save the day everyone thinks you're the best and I'm sick of it!"

I looked down to see Amy with a scared look on her face crying I got even angrier I was going to bash the hell out of Shadow

he then said "I want a final showdown…to…. the…DEATH"

He smiled Sonic saw Amy shaking her head to him and saying "Sonic no please I'll be fine"

Sonic looked down his my feet what choice did he have if he refused he'll kill Amy it took Sonic awhile but he finally said

"Bring it on"


	2. Chapter 2: Two days before

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these character or locations**

**2 days before**

Its night time over Westopolis the full moon is shining of his black fur as Shadow stands on a roof of a building watching the humans below him walking on the path, crossing the road driving in their cars. Shadow never understood how people got over the black arms attack how they continued their lives as if nothing ever happened their pathetic it could happen but do they even care?

"Well look who it is" a familiar voice said

Shadow looked behind his back to see Rouge standing there with her left hand on her hip, why was Shadow not surprised she always did manage to find him when he wanted to be alone. He just stayed silent turned his head and looked back at the moon.

Rouge started walked up next to him she looked at Shadow expecting him to say something and so he did

"What do you want Rouge"

"I want a million dollars and maybe a home in Green Hill (zone)" She replied sarcastically

"Hmph"

"Can't I just visit a friend and maybe even get a hello from you"

"Rouge we maybe friends but I don't want my time wasted I want to be alone"

"Really all you ever do is BE alone Shadow"

Shadow turned to face her "I don't belong with the others"

Shadow looked back to the Moon and continued "I was created with the blood of an evil alien overlord I'm not a hero like the others"

Rouge didn't know she was touched he never revealed anything like that before.

Rouge put her hand on his cheek Shadow looked back into her eyes their faces were so close they were leaning in but Shadow just realised what he was doing he pulled back in shock of what he almost did

"What am I doing Rouge?!"

Rouge was in shock herself but she still wanted it to happen "Its ok Shadow"

"This is why I want to be left alone!" Shadow was started getting angry but why was it because he didn't want to hurt Rouge or because he knew he couldn't so he had to push her away.

"Rouge I want you to stay away from me"

"Shadow NO I wo…" Shadow interrupted

Shadow got his gun out and pointed at Rouge she now had tears in her eyes "Fine you want to be alone be alone" she began to fly off Shadow put away his gun but before he could leave

"You were right you're no Hero" Rouge then flew off

Shadow just couldn't handle it he felt tears but just wiped them off and then he jumped off the building and ran with tears still coming but he didn't stop no matter how much it broke his heart.

Little did Shadow know he was being watched by a certain doctor.

30 minutes later

Shadow kept running the tears stopped but he did what he had to do if Rouge got close to him she could end up like Maria and he couldn't let that happen suddenly Shadow saw a metallic shine he saw it ten meters away he stopped running realising he was in Seaside Hill he saw what cause the shine it was a robot it was night he couldn't tell what then it turned and spoke

**"Shadow it is good to see you"**

"Omega?"

**"Affirmative"**

Omega did a scan of Shadow noticing that his emotional levels were off the charts

"**Shadow are you functioning correctly your emotional status is unstable?"**

Shadow tried to put what happened aside

"Omega I'm fine stop asking me questions what about you what are you doing?"

Omega knew he was lying but the robot knew that he would need help with his mission

**"I tracked an Eggman scout to this sector I may require assistance"**

Shadow thought bringing down Eggman may help with bringing his emotions down plus it's been awhile since him and Omega have teamed up Omega and Rouge are the only real friends he has

**"Shadow I have already searched the south and west of Seaside Hill it would be wise if you searched east and I will search north"**

"Hmph fine"

Shadow ran to the east and searched for anything out of the ordinary.

10 minutes later

"GRRRRRRRRRAHHHHHH this is hopeless!"

But suddenly two eggman robots jumped at Shadow but quickly Shadow dived out of the way the eggmans robots charged at shadow but Shadow smirked and teleported behind the robots held out his pistol and said "Worthless machines" and fired at the back of their heads the robots then fell down flat on the floor

"Hmmm perhaps I shouldn't yell next time"

He walked to the robots got on his knees and searched the robots, as he was searching the first one had a red blinking light on his ear he picked it up and examined it he discovered what it was

"Tracker" just as he said that he heard rustling in the bushes he got up and got into his fighting stance waiting for the enemy in the bushes then the figure came out it was just Omega he lowered his guard and walked to him

"Omega I found a tracker on one of the robots can you reverse it so we can track Eggman?"

Shadow handed it to Omega he did a quick scan and answered

**"Affirmative his base is one hundred feet below us and the entrance is in the bushes where the robots appeared"**

Shadow already found the entrance which was an elevator Shadow got on "You coming?"

Omega walked on the platform and pressed the down button which made them go down approximately at 100 km/h when they got to the final floor they saw him Doctor Eggman fat and all

"Ahh Shadow, Omega so glad you could join us"

Shadow had a look of confusion "Us?"

"Yes us" Eggman then pushed a button his console and revealed Rouge gaged and tied to a wall

"She was easy to capture after you broke her heart"

Anger flowed through Shadow "YOU TOUCH HER AND YOUR DEAD!"

Omega looked angry as well holding his cannons out he was ready to fire but Eggman was prepared he pressed another button which emitted n EMP blast and Omega was shutdown Shadow got even more angry

"YOU ARE DEAD!"

But before Shadow could react Eggman had two heavily armed cannons pointed at Rouge and Omega, Shadow now had a face of fear

"Please don't hurt them"

Eggman smiled "If you don't want your only real friends hurt you'll do exactly what I say"

"Fine"

Eggman smile grew even further "now this is what I want you to do…."

**Plot Twist thanks Skye Prower for the ideas I'll see you soon**

**Gamer100**


	3. Chapter 3: In the future

**In the future….**

**Disclaimer: Do not own any Sonic characters or locations.**

It was a peaceful day well it was. One moment the city was full and bustling with life, with clear blue skies but suddenly it changed.

Buildings were now crumbled, the sky was grey covered with smoke and fire, roads were broken and no one was around except Silver.

Silver was flying past all of the building trying to make heads or tails of this. Where is everyone? Silver thought suddenly he heard a noise it was a small eggman robot it was on one of the crumbled buildings, it was rusted and couldn't fly.

Silver flew to the small robot and threw a punch through the robot and searched the robot and found the memory chip, then put it in his right glove. "This may help find out what happened" Silver looked up to see the crumbled city "What could have caused this and why does this feel familiar?"

Suddenly a portal opened next to Silver as he turned to face the portal someone jumped out of the portal behind Silver. Silver turned to face the person who jumped out of the portal to see that it was Blaze "Blaze?"

She smiled but then her smile turned to shock as she saw the city. Blaze usually came to visit Silver they had a close bond but couldn't explain why, Blaze looked at Silver still shocked

"Silver…. what happened"

"I…..don't know"

Which was true Silver had no idea before anyone could say anything a giant air ship was above them it was red with giant cannons and was as big as a city. Silver and Blaze knew who it was.

"Blaze how is this possible he should have died a long time ago"

"I don't know but we need to find out what's going on"

As soon as she said that Silver picked her up bridal style and flew to the ship though Silver didn't see Blaze was blushing madly. Silver flew in the hanger where there were rusted old ships, Silver carefully landed to the exit and dropped Blaze carefully.

"S…Silver" Blaze said trying to hide her blushing

"Y...You didn't need to um pick me up" Silver now started blushing scratching the back of his head, looking embarrassed.

"I…I know I just thought it be quicker instead of levitating you" Silver said still blushing, though it was a lie.

Blaze was about say something but they heard noises. Silver and Blaze nodded to each other knowing to investigate the noise, so they quickly ran down the hall which led to the main computer room.

The noises got louder as they approached the computer room then ran into a door which looked too rusty to open, so Silver fired a telekinetic blast that made the doors go flying into the computer room.

Silver got into his fighting stance as did Blaze. They looked around the room there were lots of computer screens around the walls playing back what looked like Sonic and Shadow fighting each over spin dashing kicking and punching, the Silver saw something typing on the computer at the end of the room with the biggest computer screen in front of it.

"Step away from the console now!" Silver said in a demanding voice

The figure turned to reveal it was a robot Blaze recognized who it was immediately

"Wait….Omega?"

**"Affirmative"**

Silver and Blaze lowered their fighting stance and walked to Omega.

"Omega what's going on and what happened" Silver asked looking at the screens above them.

Omega resumed typing and brought up a diary entry and Omega started reading

**"If someone reads then they have survived the battle which took place. Eggman has won he has killed Sonic and his friends, Shadow was coerced by Eggman to have a final showdown with Sonic to the death. But while they were battling Eggman shot a nuclear warhead which obliterated everything, 95% of the population died around the world because of the gases that spread". Eggman built his empire and flies in his airship and rules the world but I will die soon I have sent this as a warning from my computer to all active computers. If you are alive then hide and survive, Silver if you are the one reading this then use the Chaos Emeralds stop Eggman, my name is Miles Prower and I am a survivor"**

Silvers eyes were wide open and tears were in his eyes, his friend were dead he then heard crying and saw that it was Blaze that was crying.

Silver walked over to Blaze and hugged her from her side but that made her turn to him hug him back, still crying into Silver's chest. Silver stroked her head trying to calm her down when Blaze finally spoke.

"Their dead all of them Sonic, Tails all of them" Blaze's tears erupted from her yellow eyes.

Omega turned to face them though Silver and Blaze couldn't tell Omega was also upset.

**"Silver"** Silver looked up to Omega while he continued.

**"We need the Chaos Emeralds so you can go back in time" **Silver then looked confused still holding Blaze in his arms.

"What about you?" Blaze looked up to Omega finally stopped crying and left Silvers embrace.

Omega turned to face the computer screen examining what Tails wrote.

**"I belong in this time"** Blaze didn't understand why he would want to stay.

"How did you even get here?" Omega turned to face Blaze and spoke.

**"I rebooted two days ago from the EMP blast that Dr. Eggman used on me to coerce Shadow to fight Sonic which caused this. I caused this" **Omega looked down if he could cry he would bursting out tears like a volcano erupting.

**"Because of me, Rouge was tortured to death and the world was destroyed by the nuclear warhead"**. Blaze walked up to Omega and put her hand on his shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault Omega it was Eggman, besides if we fix this everything will return to normal" Omega looked up and nodded thanking Blaze for the kind words, then he turned to Silver who had his arms crossed with a serious look on his face.

**"Silver there are two Chaos Emeralds in the safe over there"** Omega pointed to a rusted safe that was open on the side wall just below some of the computer screens, which had the red and blue Chaos Emeralds in it.

Immediately Silver and Blaze walked to the safe, Silver looked at the Emeralds they were glowing like never before. But after he looked at the Emeralds for a few seconds he turned to look at Blaze she was still looking at the Emeralds, Silver couldn't stop looking at her beautiful yellow eyes.

Blaze turned her head to look at Silver smiling at him but Silver quickly turned to look at the Emeralds (blushing like crazy) and picked up the blue one while Blaze picked up the red one.

They both looked at Omega and nodded thanking him for his help. Omega nodded back, then Silver and Blaze simultaneously raised their arms and said.

"CHAOS…CONTROL!"

And in a blink of an eye they disappeared leaving Omega all alone.

**"Good luck"**

He then started switch himself off for good and as he started to loose power his lasts thoughts were of Shadow and Rouge.

**"Goodbye my friends"**

As soon as Omega said that his red eyes went black and his body fell on the ground alone.

**I'll try to do chapter 4 soon**


	4. Chapter 4: The Battle Begins

**The Battle Begins**

**Disclaimer: Do not own any characters or locations**

Sonic stood there waiting for Shadow to let Amy go. Amy was still on the ground crying with her dress torn up. Shadow stood there above Amy holding the gun in his hands still remembering what Eggman said.

"If you don't do this or warn Sonic in anyway Rouge and Omega will be the first trophies on my wall".

But Shadow lowered his gun from Amy's head and dropped it on the grass he looked up to see Sonic with rage in his eyes and had both hands up with clenched fists ready for a fight. Shadow didn't want to do this he then remember Rouge's face, how scared she was. Anger builded in Shadow his hands clenched into fists, he glared at Sonic. Shadow grabbed the green Chaos Emeralds from his quills and raised it saying.

"CHAOS CONTROL"

Shadow then teleported behind Sonic, Shadow jumped and kicked Sonic right in the back of the head, making Sonic fall to the ground. But he quickly jumped up and came running to Shadow with his right fist held out. Shadow teleported above Sonic and spindashed into his stomach making Sonic grunt in pain. But Sonic blocked the spindash with his hands, while Shadow kept on spindashing into Sonic's hands hoping to break his defence.

But before Shadow could do anything Sonic jumped up, letting go of Shadow's spindash, as Shadow went ramming into the nearby hill with a crash. Shadow was on the ground slowly getting up shaking his head. Shadow looked at hill at which he crashed into, to see that there was a big spindash hole in it. Shadow wasn't surprised to see it he knew he was strong, but then he realised when he looked around he couldn't see Sonic anywhere. Just when Shadow looked to his right Sonic landed a massive punch at Shadow which created dust to go flying everywhere.

Amy couldn't believe what she was watching as she got up from the ground and ran in to the dust covering eyes trying to find Sonic and Shadow. Then she saw them, they were still fighting Amy couldn't bear to watch this any longer.

Sonic threw a punch at Shadow, but Shadow quickly grabbed his hand and held it. Shadow then knowing he had little time before Sonic attacked again quickly uppercut Sonic right in the jaw making Sonic fly two meters into the air and land on his back with a thud.

But Sonic knew he couldn't quit he had to keep Amy safe, he slowly got up holding his arm, as it had taken a lot of pain. He started running towards Shadow, Shadow did the same, the two hedgehogs were about to collide. Amy then stepped in front of them holding her hands left at Sonic and her right at Shadow, which made them stop.

"Get out of my way Rose!" Shadow yelled not wanting her to get involved. But she shook her head.

"No Shadow I can't let you do this to each over" Amy said with tears welling in her eyes as she put her hands down and looked at Sonic.

"Sonic you don't need to do this" Sonic shook his head

"Amy he hurt you do you have any idea how much that…." Sonic looked down as he continued

"It scared me Amy he could've…killed you and if that happened I would have never forgiven myself" Sonic clenched his eyes shut trying to hold in the tears, if Amy was killed he would've hated himself forever, Shadow then spoke up.

"Is Faker really that much of a wuss" Shadow yelled trying to get Sonic to resume the fight.

Sonic opened his eyes and gave Shadow a death glare, as he jumped over a worried Amy and spindashed into Shadow, but just before it impacted Shadow got his Chaos Emerald and yelled.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

As soon as Shadow said that the whole place went into slow motion, Shadow moved out of the way of Sonic's spindash. As soon as Shadow got out of the way time went normally. Sonic landed on the ground, with a huge blast as dust went everywhere with such sheer force that Shadow almost went flying.

Shadow had his right arm over his eyes trying to see Sonic, but Shadow could only see dust. Soon after the dust cleared Shadow could see there was a huge crater with Sonic in the middle of it groaning in pain.

Shadow walked slowly into the crater and stopped when he reached Sonic. Shadow got his second pistol out from his quills and aimed at Sonic, he had bruises and cuts all over and he couldn't even get up.

"Any last words Faker" Shadow said, as he clicked the pistol back. Sonic leaned up still down on the floor.

"Yeah Shadow look behind you" Shadow was confused, it probably was a trick. But seeing Sonic in the state he's in he's not going anywhere. He turned to see the end of a hammer getting whammed into his face. Shadow went flying out of the crater and onto grassy field two meters from the crater. Sonic then fainted from exhaustion and fell back onto the ground.

Amy looked down at Sonic with shock as she saw how much he was hurt. Amy put her hammer down and leant down next to Sonic, with worry.

"S-Sonic?" she asked with worry. Sonic opened his eyes up coughing as he looked at Amy.

"Hey….. (Cough) Ames" Sonic saw the worry in Amy's face, he tried to lean up but his body wouldn't let him.

"Amy….I need to tell you (cough) something" Amy nodded understanding, she was on the brink of tears. Sonic tried calming her by caressing her cheek. They both looked at each over looking into the others eyes.

"I-I…I in love with you" Amy eyes widened, she thought she was dreaming, did Sonic just say he loved her. Amy's heart started thumping like never before but Sonic wasn't finished.

"I only pushed you away because I was afraid of what Eggman might do to you if he found out or we started dating. But I wanted to tell you so many times Amy and I'm sorry for not telling you sooner but I was afraid and I….." But Sonic was cut off as Amy lips were on Sonic's. His eyes were wide, he wanted to pull away but he couldn't, instead he closed his eyes and kissed back. The kiss lasted for a few seconds but they soon broke away gasping for air still holding each overs cheek. Amy looked up at her hero and smiled.

"Sonic I don't care at least I know you do care for me and that's all that matters to me" Sonic smiled back. Then a gunshot went off, Amy's eyes widened as she looked to her chest to see there was blood. Amy fell back but was caught by Sonic who looked down caressing her cheek.

"Amy don't worry you'll be fine just stay with me" Sonic said crying denying the inevitable, but Amy smiled accepting her fate.

"It's okay Sonic (cough) at least I get to die with you holding me" Sonic knew she was going to die he cried more.

"I love you Amy" Amy held his cheek

"I love you too Sonic" Her eyes slid back and closed, her hand slid down Sonic's and onto floor and her body went limp. Sonic clenched his eyes as he put Amy down in the crater.

Sonic sadness turn to rage as he looked to see who shot Amy. Shadow was standing at the edge of the crater with the gun in his right. The gun was still steaming, as Shadow glared still remembering Rouge, I had to shoot Amy for Rouge and Omega's sake Shadow thought. But he couldn't let Sonic know his true motives.

"I told her to stay out of my way" That was the last straw Sonic screamed in pain, his fur started going black, his eyes disappeared, his quills spiked up and Sonic then looked into Shadow's eyes. Sonic was gone there was only…. Dark Sonic.

**What will happen? Will Silver and Blaze stop the fight in time? Will Sonic return from being Dark Sonic and What will be Omega and Rouge's fate, find out in Chapter 5.**


	5. Chapter 5: Darkness Rises

**Darkness Rises**

**Disclaimer: Do not own any Sonic or any other characters.**

Shadow was staring into Dark Sonic's white blank eyes. What had he done? Shadow released Dark Sonic, though this wasn't the first time he had seen Dark Sonic. It happened about seven months ago at our yearly reunion. Everyone was there even Big came, but of course Eggman joined the party.

**-Flashback-**

Shadow was riding his motorbike down the street heading to Sonic's house. Shadow never understood these 'reunions' it just seemed pointless. We basically see each over when we fight Eggman. But Rouge and Omega will be there so it might not be totally pointless.

Shadow arrived at Sonic's house. It was a one story house, nothing special about it just a white coated house, dark blue roof and one garage. Shadow was the only one who brought a vehicle, so he parked it in reverse, in the drive way. Shadow kicked up the side stand on his bike, and got off it. Shadow walked to the front door and knocked, he then heard Fakers voice.

"Coming just a minute" Sonic said. Shadow crossed his arms and started tapping his foot. Exactly a minute later the garage door opened to reveal, Shadow's blue rival.

"Took you long enough" Shadow growled, walking over with his arms still crossed.

"Sorry, Shadow but I did say a minute didn't I" Sonic said smiling

"Hmph" Shadow walked through the garage, to see that he was in the back yard. He saw everyone Knuckles, Tails, Cream and Amy were talking in the corner next to the pool. The Chaotic were at the barbeque, Vector was flipping the burgers, while Espio and Charmy were talking to Big. The Babylon Rogues were all talking to each over holding their gears. Silver and Blaze were just casually talking, Shadow rolled his eyes knowing exactly what was going on. But then he finally saw them, Rouge and Omega, they were near Tails and the others. Rouge looked over and noticed Shadow, she waved with a grin, Shadow grinned slightly and lifted his head up saying hi.

"Shadow you have a good time, if you need anything let me know ok" Sonic said, putting his right hand on his shoulder. Shadow looked at his hand that was on his shoulder, then looked back at Sonic.

"Sonic, put another hand on me again and I'll make you into Hedgehog soup" Shadow threaten, holding his fist up near Sonic's face. Sonic slowly backed away and went over to Tails and the rest. Shadow grinned, he enjoyed making Faker scared. Shadow walked over to Omega and Rouge, trying to ignore Sonic and his friends. They turned to face Shadow as he was walking to them. Shadow looked at Rouge, still wearing her usual attire and with one hand on her hip.

"Hey Shadow, long time no see" Rouge said, smiling warmly. Shadow just crossed his arms.

"It has been awhile Rouge. Shadow said.

**"CORRECT IT HAS BEEN, FIVE MONTHS, THREE DAYS AND SEVEN HOURS"** Omega said, with his usual blank face.

Just as Shadow was about to speak, he heard an explosion, pain shot through his body and he went flying into the pool, as saw the world go black.

Shadow awakened floating in the pool, his back in the water. Shadow turned on his belly, and swam out of the pool. He put his hands on the edge of the pool, and got out. He shaked his fur, getting the water out. He looked up to see Sonic in the middle of the yard, bruised and panting heavily. Sonic was looking at a giant robot with missiles in its chest, drill for hands and Eggman was in the cockpit commanding the robot. Shadow looked around everyone was on the floor out cold, they also had bruises, but not as much as Sonic had. But Shadow couldn't see Amy or Rouge anywhere, but he heard screams. Shadow ran next to Sonic's side, he looked up to see Eggman had imprisoned Amy and Rouge, into small capsules below the drill hands.

"Ahhh, Shadow your awake care to join Amy and Rouge" Eggman said, with a cocky grin. Shadow clenched his fists, he was about to attack but suddenly Sonic dropped on his knees. His eyes were clenched, with anger. Suddenly he screamed in pain, a black aura surrounded him. His hair spiked, his fur turned black and his eyes disappeared. Sonic stood up, still in this dark form, he grinned wickedly and spoke in a psychotic voice. (A/N: Sonic X)

"Join this!" Sonic flew faster than a blink of an eye, as he cut Eggman's robot in half. Dust flew everywhere, Shadow covered his eyes. As the dust settled he saw Sonic standing above Eggman, who was on his knees begging.

"Sonic please don't hurt me I'll leave you alone, just don't hurt me" Eggman continued to beg.

"It's not Sonic, it's Dark Sonic and you have had too many chance doctor!" Dark Sonic, raised his hand forming a small Chaos Spear.

"Sonic!" Shadow yelled, Dark Sonic turned to face Shadow, still holding the Chaos Spear in his hand.

"You're not a killer, look at yourself. Whatever you turned into, it's not you" Dark Sonic's Chaos Spear disappeared, he looked down at his hands. His fur turned back to blue, the dark aura was gone and his hair straightened back. Eggman got up into his broken Egg mobile and flew off.

"What's happening to me?" Sonic asked, still shocked about what happened.

"I don't know Sonic, but we can't let anyone know what happened" Sonic nodded in agreement, but his eyes went wide.

"Amy!" Sonic yelled, he ran to her unconscious body checking her pulse. Shadow also ran but to Rouge's body which was only a few meters away from Amy. He bent down and checked her heart beat, it was normal, he sighed in relief. He looked over to Sonic, he gave the thumbs up, signalling Amy was ok. Shadow helped Sonic make sure everyone was alright, after he did that he'd thought he should leave. Shadow lifted the garage door, and got on his bike.

"Leaving so soon" Shadow turned his head back, to see Sonic.

"Everyone is fine, I don't think you need my assistance with anything else" Shadow turned on the engine.

"Tell everyone, I'm sorry I couldn't stay" Shadow kicked up the side stand.

"Take care, Faker" Shadow said, and with that he left.

**-End of Flashback-**

Shadow never knew what caused Sonic to transform into Dark Sonic. But now he realised, it was Amy, his love for Amy was undeniable. There was a problem I killed Amy, and now Sonic may never turn back. Dark Sonic was still in front of me, levitating. He then clenched his body together and I knew what he was doing, but he said before I could move.

"CHAOS BLAST" a red blast emerged from Dark Sonic which knocked Shadow to the hill, which Shadow crashed into earlier. Dark Sonic wasn't done yet he flew to Shadow, and grabbed Shadow with one hand. Shadow saw Dark Sonic charging a Chaos Spear in the other hand. Shadow knew he would be destroyed by the Chaos Spear at this range, so he had to teleport.

"Your mine now" Dark Sonic said, smiling wickedly.

"I don't think so Faker" Shadow said as they teleported away to the first place Shadow could think of….. Westopolis.

The two hedgehogs landed in Westopolis, on the building were Shadow pushed Rouge away. Shadow landed on one knee, but Dark Sonic just levitated. Dark Sonic looked around and smiled that signature wicked smile and laughed.

"What's so funny" Shadow growled, holding his fist up.

"You teleport us to a place where there are thousands of people, where I could hurt someone. MAYBE EVEN ROUGE" Dark Sonic said, still laughing. Shadow screamed in anger as he leapt to Dark Sonic and punched straight in the jaw, making him go flying straight into a building. Dark Sonic looked back at Shadow he had a red aura around him. Shadow bent down and screamed in pain as his fur white with black stripes. His eyes disappeared, the lens of the eyes turned red. Shadow started levitating. Dark Sonic smiled.

"Well let's have some fun. CHAOS SPEAR!" Dark Sonic said, as he fired a Chaos Spear at Dark Shadow. But Dark Shadow quickly dodged, and used Dark Shadow boost (A\N: Same as Super Sonic Boost) right into Dark Sonic. Dark Sonic started spinning out of control into the same building he crashed in earlier. Dark Sonic landed with a crash, he looked up and smiled. Dark Sonic teleported above Dark Shadow, and fired a Chaos Spear. The Chaos Spear hit Dark Shadow so hard that he crashed into the street below, making a huge crater. Dark Sonic smirked but it quickly changed to anger when he saw Dark Shadow still standing in the crater below. Dark Shadow smirked, as he looked up to Dark Sonic.

"Is that all you got, Faker" Dark Sonic snapped, he used Dark Sonic boost right at Dark Shadow which made a huge explosion. The street was covered with dust, as it flew everywhere. People were screaming, even as they were evacuated. The dust cleared Dark Sonic got up and out of the crater, as did Dark Shadow, when they saw a lot of familiar faces. They saw Tails, Knuckles, Blaze and Silver looking like they were monsters. Silver looked on he knew it was bad, but the truth needed to be known.

"Guys Stop!" Silver yelled.

"No, justice needs to be served he… killed Amy" Dark Sonic said, with tears in his eyes. Knuckles got angry, he looked at Dark Shadow and charged at him, only to be stopped by Tails.

"I'LL KILL YOU SHADOW, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!" Knuckles yelled, but Tails trying to calm him down.

"Knuckles I'm anger too, but killing isn't going to bring Amy back" Tails said, Knuckles calmed down.

"Shadow, I know what happened you were forced to do this by Eggman" Silver said, Dark Shadow eyes widened as his fur went to normal, as did everything else. Dark Sonic also went back to normal, with his eyes wide with shock.

"Silver and I know everything, Shadow once you kill Sonic, Eggman blows up everything. He lied to you Shadow, he'll kill everyone including Rouge" Blaze said, Shadow kept shaking his head in denial.

"No, he said if I do this he'd keep Rouge alive" Shadow said, panicking. Tails passed Silver his communicator (A/N: Sonic Colours) and put the memory chip, he got from the robot in the future into the communicator. Once he did Sonic and Shadow saw everything that happened, after seeing these events Shadow fell on his knees.

"I'm sorry Sonic. I'm sorry Sonic, if I knew I wouldn't have killed Amy, I'm sorry" Shadow said, on the edge of tears. Suddenly Sonic put a hand on his shoulder.

"Shadow its ok, I probably would've done the same if it was Amy" Sonic said, he grabbed Shadow's hand and lifted him on his feet. But he held their hands out in front of their faces.

"Now come on, let's go get Rouge and Omega" Sonic said, smiling. Shadow smirked.

"I thought you'd never ask, Faker" Tails and the others smiled, they were happy that they stopped fighting.

"We need a plan, Tails" everyone one looked at Tails.

"Ummm ok, Shadow how good are you at acting" Tails asked.

**What is Tails plan, Will they rescue Rouge and Omega, and what will be Amy's fate, find out next chapter**

**Ok hope you guys like this chapter I added I also added Dark Shadow because thought it would be cool, hope you like it.**


	6. Chapter 6 Rescuing The Bat and The Robot

**Rescuing The Bat and The Robot**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters or locations**

Shadow finished cuffing Knuckles, he looked up at Tails who was also cuffed.

"Are sure this will work?" Shadow not convinced of the plan they came up with.

"I'm sure of it, it's simple, walk in, give us as prisoners, and then attack" Tails said

Shadow looked over to the others, Silver and Blaze were in cuffs, but they looked confident. Sonic on the other hand, he was in cuffs as well, and he hadn't said anything to anyone. Shadow looked back to Tails.

"Tails, I'm worried about Faker, he hasn't said anything for a while" Shadow said, looking at Sonic. Sonic was on the ground playing with his handcuffs, looking depressed. Tails looked at Sonic, sighing, and looked back at Shadow.

"Well losing Amy, really took a chunk of his heart away. He really loved her" Tails said, looking down. Shadow was getting devoured by the guilt of killing Amy, but first thing first rescue Rouge and Omega. Shadow looked around the room and got the attention of the others.

"Is everyone ready?" Shadow asked, arms crossed. Silver and Blaze nodded, Knuckles cracked his knuckles and nodded, Tails put the thumbs up, and Sonic, still sitting and looking down, slightly nodded. Shadow nodded and clicked a button on his right inhibitor ring, and held it to his near mouth, as a voice came through.

"Shadow, I saw your work on the news, did you finish that annoying hedgehog" Eggman said.

"No, I thought it be best if I brought him back to you and I have some of his friends too" Shadow said.

"Hmmmmmm, alright bring them back to Seaside Hill, and don't be late" Shadow turned his head to Tails and nodded, signalling everything is a go.

"Of course I'll be there soon, Dr. Eggman" Shadow turned off the communicator, and turned to the others.

"All right let's get moving" Shadow said, everyone got up. Sonic got up last, Shadow saw his face it wasn't sad and depressed anymore, it was filled with rage. They left Westopolis, they headed for Seaside Hill, they headed for Eggman.

At Seaside Hill

They reached Seaside Hill, with Shadow leading the way. His mind was overloading with flashbacks, from the night he turned down Rouge and he helped Omega look for the Eggman scout. But as it turned out Eggman took the only two people who, actually understood him since Prof. Gerald and Maria. But he pushed the memory's back as they reached the elevator behind the bushes, Shadow pushed the down button on the elevator console as they went into the base.

Shadow walked into the room, it was the same as last time, a big room with holographic computers on the walls and Eggman, in his Egg mobile at the back of the room. Shadow's eyes widened when he saw the nuke on a platform next to Eggman, it was as big as this room. Eggman smiled, the biggest anyone has ever seen.

"Ho Ho Ho, well done Shadow" Eggman said, happily. Shadow pushed them all down on their knees.

"Now Doctor, honour our deal" Shadow said, glaring.

"Of course, I'm a man of my word" Eggman pushed a button, that opened a door across, Rouge fell out of the door, as did Omega. Shadow dashed to them, and knelt down on his knees putting Rouge's head in his lap checking on her. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Shadow?" Rouge weakly said. Shadow caressed her cheek, gazing into her eyes.

"Rouge you're okay, everything is okay" Shadow said, helping her on her feet, she wobbled a bit but she could walk. Shadow opened up Omega and switched him on. His eyes lighted, he got up and looked at Shadow.

**"Thank you, Shadow"** Omega said, Shadow slightly smiled and nodded, glad his friend was back. He walked in front of his Sonic and the others and looked up at Eggman.

"Eggman your forgetting one thing" Shadow grinned, Eggman arched his brow.

"What do you mean" Eggman said, confused. Shadow smiled as he raised his inhibitor rings and took them off, and as he did that the rest snapped their hand cuffs off and got in their fighting stance.

"Our REVENGE" Eggman quickly pressed a button that released hundreds of robots, and Eggman got into the robot, that Sonic and Shadow faced at the reunion. Rouge flew next to Shadow getting ready to fight, Shadow looked at Rouge worried, but Rouge smiled, letting him know she can do it. Omega dashed next to Shadow and powered up his cannons.

"EGGMAN EMPIRE ATTACK!" Eggman commanded. The robots charged at them, but they were ready. A yellow light circulated Shadow, from removing his inhibitor rings. He dashed through the robots and they all fell down. Sonic ran and spindashed five robots, then he jumped and started spindashing more and more. Knuckles kept punching as he and Tails were surrounded, they were back to back.

"Tails, an idea would be good right about now!" Knuckles said, as he punched a robot right in the stomach. Tails's tails started lifting him up above the ground, he grabbed Knuckles's hands and started spinning around, getting faster and faster. Tails soon threw Knuckles into a whole bunch of robots, he landed with a crash destroying all of the robots in that area.

"YES we did it!" Tails cheered, still flying.

"You're not the one who was hurled" Knuckles said, still dizzy.

Silver and Blaze were using their powers to destroy most of the robots, hurling them everywhere. Blaze then realised they work really well as a team. Silver was enjoying taking out the robots, especially with Blaze.

Rouge and Omega were helping out Shadow as he was getting tired. Shadow kicked another robot down, he put his hands on his knees and started panting. He then saw a hand with his inhibitor rings, he looked up to see it was Rouge, he took them and clicked them back on his wrists.

There was only a dozen left, and Sonic took it upon himself to finish them as he spindashed all of them and knocked them down like bowling pins. Eggman was stunned but Sonic ran in front of the robot and stopped. He heard a voice in his head "Give in to the darkness, make Eggman pay, use me, Dark Sonic" a part of him refused but he gave in to Dark Sonic. He screamed but this time it wasn't in pain it was in anger. His fur went black, his eyes faded, his quills spiked and the black aura surrounded him, as he levitated.

"THIS IS FOR AMY!" Dark Sonic yelled, in the next second he flew into the robot and it exploded immediately, the dust went everywhere. As the dust cleared Shadow ran to Dark Sonic, only to see it was Sonic his fur was blue and his eyes were back. Behind him on the ground was an unconscious Eggman.

"I thought you were going to kill him" Shadow said, surprised.

"I-I wanted to, but Amy wouldn't have wanted me to kill him" Sonic said, with an emotionalist face. Tails and others came up.

"Great work Sonic" Tails praised. Sonic couldn't help but smile

"Thanks little buddy" Sonic said. Shadow looked back at Eggman.

"I'll have G.U.N take him in, hopefully they'll take care of him" Shadow said.

"But we have one more thing to take care of" Silver said, in a glum voice. Everyone except Rouge and Omega knowing what he was talking about.

At Green Hill Zone

They all looked down too see Amy's body. It still had the bullet wound in the chest, everyone had tears in their eyes. Tails spoke up

"Do you still have the Chaos Emeralds?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, why?" Sonic said, depressed.

"We could use the Chaos Emeralds to revive Amy, but it's just a theory. I've thought about it for a while now" Tails explained. Everyone looked at Tails in disbelief.

"Will it work? Omega" Sonic asked, hopeful.

**"It is probable, if we have three people channelling the energy"** Omega said.

"Then let's do it" Silver said, Shadow nodded, waning to help. The three hedgehogs went into the crater and surrounded Amy. Silver pulled out the red and blue Chaos Emeralds. Shadow pulled out the green, yellow, and purple Chaos Emeralds. Sonic got the aqua, and white Chaos Emeralds. All three hedgehogs lifted them in the air, the Emeralds started circling, Amy. Suddenly a yellow energy surrounded the crater, and the three hedgehogs felt pain like never before.

"CHAOS REVIVE" The three screamed, the Chaos Emeralds circled around them and then they stopped, the yellow energy disappeared and Amy still wasn't getting up. The three hedgehogs were about to collapse, Sonic, got onto his knees and hugged Amy tight as broke down in tears.

"We shoul-ld cremate her, give her a proper funereal" Sonic said, almost bursting into tears again. The others nodded.

A week later at Green Hill Zone

All of Amy's friend were at the funeral, but Sonic and Cream were visibly the most upset. They made coffin out of sticks and in it was Amy, her hands were cupped together and holding a pink rose. The ceremony began, they wanted the priest to be someone they knew, so they choose Omega. Omega had all of Sonic and his friends wills just in case.

**"We are gathered here today to mourn the loss of a friend, an ally, a teammate, Amy Rose. Amy was a girl who would do anything for her friends, she was sweet and kind**" Cream and cheese started crying, Tails hugged and stroked her head saying that everything was alright. Omega continued

**"She touched our hearts, in ways we loved and cherished. But as stated in her will, she asks that we move on and enjoy our lives. And she asked one person to speak for her today Sonic the Hedgehog" **Sonic eyes widened but went up next to the stick coffin, where Omega was standing.

"Amy was a very special girl, she had a heart of gold and she was like no one else" Sonic clenched his eyes, trying to hold in the tears. Blaze was crying into Silver's shoulder as he embraced, the same with Rouge and Shadow. Much to everyone's surprise Shadow was hugging back. Sonic continued.

"When we first met, I thought she was just a fan girl, you know nothing important. But as she matured, I saw as a friend, a close friend and maybe even a girlfriend" Everyone gasped, except Shadow and Tails, who figured it out long ago. Omega passed Sonic a fire torch as he said one last thing.

"I love you Amy. Goodbye" Sonic said. He looked at Amy one last and clenched his eyes, as he lit the coffin. Everyone looked as they saw Amy getting consumed by the fires.

Unknown Location

Eggman walked down a dark hallway, he passed many doors but he stopped at one door. The door read, Project-A. He pressed a code on the door, it slid open. Eggman walked to a large containment unit, it was too dark to see what was in it. Eggman walked to the console in front of the containment unit, and pressed a button. A light went on in the containment unit, to reveal…. Amy.

"Let Project-A begin" Eggman grinned.

**That's the last chapter for Chaotic Battle, I will write a sequel. Thank you for reading.**

**Gamer 100 out.**


End file.
